


死んだらどうする

by Aurae



Category: Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Flash Exchange Again! 2020, Exchange Assignment, Gallows Humor, Gen, POV First Person Plural, Teacher-Student Relationship, failed suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Zetsubou-sensei’s students protect him from himself (or try to).
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	死んだらどうする

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



The first time, we found him hanging from the bough of a cherry tree. We pulled him down; the tumble to the ground almost broke his neck. 

“I could have died!” Itoshiki-sensei shouted.

The second time, we found him trying to jump in front of a train. We tried to pull him back; he nearly pitched forward under the train carriage instead.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?!” Itoshiki-sensei roared.

The third time…well. We were starting to understand.

“What would you’d’ve done if I didn’t survive?!?!” Itoshiki-sensei shrieked.

You won’t die, Sensei, not while we’re here to protect you!

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on May 11, 2020.


End file.
